The Anakin Saga
by gatehappy
Summary: AU. Updated 112907. I am trying to get back into this story.  Anakin is back.  No longer Vader, and has his own padawan.  Obi has his own.  The two, together, are training the twins. Anakin is also a Master on the Jedi Council.
1. Rebirth

-1Anakin sat with a stiff back, concentrating on his meditation. It had been far too long since his last attempt. His nerves were beginning to wear thin and his temper was rising. He had to gain control so that he wouldn't fall to the Dark Side again. It had been many months since he had fallen, many months since Obi-Wan had brought him back. Anakin could still remember the night it happened. His using the Force to choke Padme, his attempt at taking Obi-Wan's life and the all too close realization that he had almost killed himself . . .

_"You were my brother Anakin . . . You were meant to bring balance to the Force. Destroy the Sith, not _become_ one!" As Obi-Wan pleaded his case to Anakin a spark was lit within him. He could feel something, something telling him what he was about to do, what he _had_ done, was wrong - all wrong. He faltered, if only for a moment, he faltered. But it was enough, Obi-Wan saw it, felt it through the Force. There was still good in his friend. He continued, "Please Anakin. Come back to the Light Side! It isn't too late. Palpatine has lied to you, my friend! Look what you have done in the name of "love." You have killed many, practically wiped out all the Jedi in the universe. You must feel that this is wrong! Please, come back to me. We can right all the wrong, as Jedi! With the help of all the others!"_

_"It is too late for me Obi-Wan. I have fallen too far, hurt too many. Look what I did to Master Windu! I cannot return!" Anakin screamed to Kenobi._

_"It ISN'T too late! Master Windu LIVES. He is powerful in the Force, he used it to stop his fall to death. He awaits me - US to return to the temple." Obi-Wan replied._

_Anakin looked up to Obi-Wan, his best friend, and he cried. He knew that what he had done was wrong, he knew that he couldn't keep on this path. Deep down inside of him he felt it. A feeling that he had to change what he had done. It wasn't acceptable for him to leave what he had created. He had to fix it, as a Jedi or as an exile. The tears streamed down his face as Anakin fell to the ground, his lightsaber turning off and falling to the ground beside him. He looked up to the sky, a pain in his eyes that was quickly receding as he gained control of himself again._

_"I am not Darth Vader. I am not Darth Vader. . ." he repeated over and over. His voice growing calmer and stronger. Obi-Wan looked at him in amazement. This was the chosen one. He would bring balance to the Force. "I am not Darth Vader. I AM ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" His last sentence came as a scream, a powerful shockwave emanating from him knocked Obi-Wan off of his feet. _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi quickly stood up, his lightsaber in his hand, but it was not activated. He could feel in the Force a peace. Darth Vader was dead, the man on the ground before him, was once again, Anakin Skywalker._

Since that day many things had happened. Padme passed away in birth. Anakin hadn't been able to save her like he wanted to because Vader had killed her. He faced the Jedi Council, or rather what was left of them, for the crimes that he had committed. They were lenient towards him. They did not imprison him, but they did give him a conditioned exile. He was sent to Degobah to relearn his meditations and training for controlled feelings. His twins, Luke and Leia were put under the watch of Obi-Wan while Anakin was away. The time he was to spend in exile was up to him. He was allowed to leave the planet whenever he wished, but he couldn't return to the Order without mastering himself.

Dagobah was a lonely planet No one to talk to, but plenty to practice the Force on. After several tries, Anakin finally entered his meditation state, relaxing he felt his anger subside. After a few minutes he opened his eyes, completely calm. The Jedi in his was growing stronger, it was easier and faster to control himself now. He walked over to his X-wing and reached into the storage compartment. Anakin felt that he was ready to return to Coruscant but he had one last task ahead of him. The task was not given to him by the Council, but by himself. The lightsaber he had been using was a tool for Darth Vader, not for himself. Before leaving for Degobah, Anankin had grabbed enough supplies to create himself a lightsaber. Now he was almost finished. He placed the crystal into the shaft and closed it. With a flick of his thumb and a _hiss_ the lightsaber triggered and a blue blade rose out of the handle. His tasks were done. It was time for Anakin to return to the Order, to stand his last trial, and see what was to lay before him.

He placed his newly constructed lightsaber to his belt, and swung on his robes. He felt at peace, then remembered his children. A smile slid across his face, he still had much work to do in life a family to raise and a galaxy to save. But he was a Jedi, newly born again. He knew what the Dark Side felt like, and he knew it wasn't something he craved. Anakin has grown as a person, and intellectually. Darth Vader was dead now, he was Anakin Skywalker. He placed his old lightsaber into his ship, feeling a touch of the Dark Side from it. He jumped into the air landing into the cockpit of his slightly rusted X-wing and started it up. Pushing the comm he turned to Artoo, "Remind me to ask Master Yoda about Vader's lightsaber. Something is wrong about it."

He pushed off the ground and took flight, once in orbit around the planet he set up the coordinates for Coruscant. As the stars turned to streaks, Anakin placed himself into the Jedi state that was meant for long trips. He was going home . . .


	2. Rise of the Sith

-1Artoo gave a blip as the ship slowed out of hyperspace. Anakin opened his eyes, using his Jedi abilities to push the tiredness from him. He looked out to see Coruscant below them. He smiled, he knew he would soon see his children again. Even if he did not become a Jedi again, the Order would not keep his children from him.

The X-wing landed with a soft thud as the repulsor-lifts kicked off. The hatch opened up and Anakin jumped down and began heading for the temple. A noise behind him made him shake his head, "What was I thinking Artoo? How could I ever forget you?" Using the Force Anakin lifted Artoo out of the ship and placed him down on the ground. Turning again he took his first step and was interrupted by Artoo again. "You are right. Thank you for reminding me old friend!" He returned to his ship and grabbed Vader's lightsaber. As he made his way to the Jedi Temple he slid it into his pocket, his robes floating behind him slapping Artoo as the droid tried to keep up. It had been almost a year since he has seen Luke and Leia, or even Obi-Wan Kenobi. This was a great day.

Reaching the Temple Anakin fell into it's shadow. He stopped for a moment to take in the whole picture. The last time he had been in the temple was when he was Vader. When he had killed numerous Padawans. He took a deep breath, calming himself and continued. Reaching out for the door it flew open at him, Obi-Wan running out to him to give him a huge hug.

"Anakin, my friend, it has been too long. Your training is finished I take it?" Kenobi asked happily.

"Yes, I believe it is. I have learned to control my temper and my emotions. Well, most of them. I still feel joy now seeing my best friend again, and with the hopes of seeing my children soon." Anakin laughed. "But Luke and Leia must wait. I must face the Council and see what they think of me." His mood straightened. Anakin controlled his feelings before he took at step towards the door again.

Obi-Wan Kenobi grabbed the handle and held the door for his dear friend and they entered the Temple together. The headed through the training areas for the Padawans and Anakin smiled. The Force was strong with them all. The Force was strong. As they reached the door, Obi-Wan stopped. "You must wait here a moment Anakin. Give me a moment to take my place among the other Masters, then enter." Seeing the look on Anakin's face, he continued, "Yes, we knew you were coming. We could feel you before you left hyperspace. We have been waiting." Without another word, Obi-Wan entered the chambers.

Anakin calmed his nerves as he counted to twenty. Once he reached the number he opened the door and entered the hall. He took his place, standing in that familiar circle, the Jedi Masters watching him. He stood with his back straight, and his nerves calm. Yoda was the first to speak.

"Welcomed back, you are young Skywalker. Tell us, is your training complete?"

"Yes, Masters, I believe it is. I have learned to control my emotions, and continued to practice Force techniques while on the planet Degobah. I return to you all now, completely Anakin Skywalker. And also thankful. Thankful that you have thought it necessary to allow my return from exile."

Anakin looked to Mace Windu. They hadn't really talked much since Palpatine had used the Force to try and kill Windu. Mace looked up to Anakin and sighed. "Anakin, I feel that there is more you wish to discuss. Is there, young Jedi?"

"There is indeed. While on Degobah I constructed a new lightsaber. A rebirth if you will, for myself. The other lightsaber was a tool of Darth Vader, a Sith that no longer lives. I did not believe it good for me to use such an evil tool." Ani replied.

Mace shook his head and stood. As he spoke he moved directly in front of Anakin, "Then it is true. You have grown. Anakin Skywalker has returned to the Jedi!" With his final word he leaned in and grasped Anakin's shoulder proudly.

The Jedi continued to talk to one another, asking questions of Anakin and his travels to Dagobah and back. After many hours and after a meal Yoda looked to Anakin again and asked, "Anakin something else bothering you, is there? Forgotten to ask, have you? What is it?"

"I am sorry Master Yoda. You are right, I did forget." With this, Anakin reached for Vader's lightsaber and placed it on the stand in the middle of the Council room. "When I touch this lightsaber I feel the Dark Side, I feel evil. I wonder why."

Mace looked at the lightsaber then spoke, "It is simple Master Anakin. The lightsaber was used for such evil that the Dark Side now resides within it. It has become part of the Dark side."

"I understand. But Master Windu, I believe you misspoke. You called _me _Master." Anakin quickly replied.

The Masters within the chamber looked to Obi-Wan and Anakin followed suit. Looking at his best friend he saw the smile as Kenobi spoke, "We had discussed while you were gone, my friend. If was decided that if you returned, and you had mastered yourself, that you would become a Master." Obi-Wan stood, a serious look came across his face. He pointed to an empty chair beside himself and continued, "Anakin Skywalker. Please take your place beside us, as a Master of the Jedi, and a Master of the Force."

Anakin walked over and sat. He smiled to the entire Council then opened his mouth, "I am eternally grateful. I would never have thought to receive this position, nor would I have necessarily given it to myself if it was my choice."

Obi-Was quickly stated, "That is why you are a Master. You no longer do things for yourself, but for the better of the Force. You have become a Master Anakin, this is your rightful place."

"Continue with important matters, we must." Yoda spoke up.

"You are right Master, forgive my negligence. Anakin, since you are now a Master I must fill you in. Since you left, Palpatine has been busy. Many of the possible Padawans have been taken by him. He has even started a Sith Academy to train these tools of the Dark Side. Anakin, he has taken a good number of our own fallen. We understand that his army has grown over one hundred Sith. This is both good and bad. Good because Sith rarely work together in large numbers, all wanting there own power. Bad because Lord Sidious has been training them himself. Anakin you will need to take on a padawan in addition to your own children. The Council needs your help." Obi-Wan told the new Master.

Anakin looked to the ground a moment, letting his chin rest on his hand. After some hard thinking he looked around the room at the rest of the Jedi. "I am a Master now. My duty is to the Force. I shall take on a padawan, train him to be one with the Force. But I ask that _I_ be the one to train my children as well. But I ask for help. I wish that my longtime friend and previous Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has cared for my children as his own for the last year, continue to care for them. To help me train them. I am the chosen one. But I still believe that my children are the future."

"Then we are in agreement," Mace said "Master Skywalker will take on a padawan. Master Kenobi will continue to help with Luke and Leia, as well as his new padawan. We must prepare for Lord Sidious' return."


	3. Family Reunion

-1**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

Once the meeting was adjourned, Anakin and Obi-Wan left the Council Hall and headed for Obi-Wan's personal chambers. On their way Anakin couldn't control himself, "So Obi-Wan, how are Luke and Leia? It has been a year and I have heard no news about them. Do they even know who I am? What do they look like? Please my friend, do not keep me in the shadows any longer!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself but laugh. "First off, I will not tell you what they look like, you will see that in just a moment. They are doing fine. They are powerful in the Force, already using it to communicate with each other and myself. I have already begun their training for lifting small objects to themselves. In regards to your other question, yes, they do know who you are. I have shown them a picture of you and Padme every day since you left. And they now ask everyday when you shall return."

A smile covered almost all of Anakin's face. He had missed his children immensely. He wanted to be their father, especially since Darth Vader had taken their mother. The two Jedi stopped at the door into Obi-Wan's quarters. Kenobi signaled with his hand and the door slid open revealing a very funny sight. Threepio was laying on his back on the ground, toiletries wrapped all around him, with two year old twins Luke and Leia standing over the grumpy droid laughing. They turned to see Obi-Wan and stopped laughing immediately. Looking to his left they saw their father, Anakin Skywalker. In unison they screamed, "DADDY! YOU RETURN!" Anakin ran to his two children, sweeping them up into his arms and giving them a huge hug.

"Master Anakin! You have returned, thank the gods. I was afraid that my circuits would be completely fried before you returned. That is to say if you returned." Threepio called from the floor.

"It is nice to see you again too Threepio. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and head down to the front of the Temple. Artoo is down there, and he could probably use some conversation." Anakin responded.

"Oh, you've brought him back too? I guess I will have to go see if he enjoyed his vacation. Master Kenobi, could you help me please?" Threepio asked. Obi-Wan looked at the droid, he still didn't care for them much, but Threepio's nagging had started to grow on him. He waved his hand in a down up motion and Threepio lifted and landed to his feet. The droid immediately marched out the door, complaining about the twins as it headed to the front of the Temple.

Over the next few days Anakin and Obi-Wan talked about the twins. What they had all been up to and how far trained they were in the force. Anakin listened with a close ear, wanting to know everything he could about his two children that he had not seen in a year. He laughed often, hearing about how his children used the Force to annoy Threepio. After he had caught up on his Luke and Leia's lives Obi-Wan changed the topic, asking how Ani's training had gone.

Anakin filled Obi-Wan in on how it took him a long time to learn to control his emotions, and even longer to master them. How he had spent hours, building his new lightsaber trying to find a way to make it suitable for a Jedi. Obi-Wan listened closely, rarely saying a word constantly nodding his head.

After a few days, Obi-Wan showed Anakin to his new home, showing him where him and the twins would be living within the Temple. The quarters were practically empty. Exactly how a Jedi would live. There were three rooms. One for each of the twins and another for Anakin himself. With a little help from the Force, Obi-Wan, Anakin and the twins moved all of the children's things into their new rooms.

"Obi-Wan, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me. Not only recently, but when you saved me from the Dark Side. When you saved me from Darth Vader. You truly are my brother." Anakin said once the moving was done.

"Anakin, you are right, we are brothers. I will always be here for you. My only regret is that I did not save you soon enough to help . . . " Obi-Wan broke off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"To help Padme, I know. I wish it never had happened. I wish she was still here. But it was the only way to save me from Vader. It was something on my mind constantly when I was on Dagobah. I never realized that my visions would be the outcome of myself. But that is what a Jedi is supposed to be prepared for." Anakin argued.

"Jedi Master my friend." Obi-Wan smiled. He wanted Ani to get used to that title, he was going to need to use it eventually.

Towards the end of the week Obi-Wan came to Anakin's quarters. "Anakin my friend, we have work to do. Leave Luke and Leia here with Threepio, and come with me."

"Where are we going Master?" Anakin asked.

"You were informed before, and now it is time." replied Kenobi.

"Yes, but time for what?" Ani seemed a little more confused now.

"Anakin my friend, when will you ever stop being so thick headed?" Obi-Wan asked laughing. "Today you must meet your new padawan."


	4. The Student Becomes the Teacher

**The Student Becomes the Teacher Chapter 4**

"You did believe us when we told you that we were going to give you a padawan, didn't you Anakin?" Kenobi asked.

"Well, yes I . . . just didn't expect it this early." Anakin said honestly. "But I have given my word. Where is the padawan?"

"Come with me and I shall show you. He is training on the ground floor. His name is Matalek." Obi-Wan said as they started walking down the halls.

"Matalek, that is an interesting name. How old is he? How long has he used the force?" Anakin asked trying to plan his first day with the boy.

"He is 15 years old. But has been a padawan for many years on another planet. In fact Yoda trained him for a short period. Anakin, I wont lie to you. The boy is quite powerful, and he has some problems. It is actually the reason the Council has put him in your care. He has trouble controlling his emotions, much like another young man I once knew. We thought that you would be the best equipped to teach him control." Obi-Wan described.

"Master, I do not mean to argue, but it was horribly difficult for me to learn to control my own feelings, now the Council wants me to attempt to teach him? I do not feel that I am up to the challenge." sighed Anakin.

"_Anakin_," Obi-Wan snapped "You are a Jedi Master. Start acting like one. You better than any of the rest of us have had the chance to learn to control your emotions. It was hard for you. But you learned to do it. You've been where Matalek is now. He needs you." As he finished talking Obi-Wan's voice calmed back down.

"You are right Master, please forgive my ignorance." Anakin walked forward looking ahead, feeling out with the Force. Stepping through the corridor his mind jumped back to when he was Vader . . .

_Darth Vader walked through the corridors. The clones closely behind him. They stopped at an intersection in the hallway. "I will take care of the padawans. Look for any Knights or Masters. Meet me here again in fifteen minutes." The four storm trooper clones nodded an affirmative and took off through the hallways. Darth Vader walked into the room and saw the padawans crouched in fear behind furniture._

"_Jedi Skywalker, please, what is happening? We have felt a great disturbance in the Force. Are you here to help us?" one of the young padawans asked._

_Without another word Vader looked up, his eyes glowing yellow as a Sith. His lightsaber came down and killed the young padawan. Moments later, after the deed was done, Vader walked out of the room back into the hallway._

_He traveled through the corridors, looking for the clones when he heard the laser fire. He quickened his pace, trying to catch up. Going through a corridor he saw two of the clones dead on the ground, the other two behind a support beam firing upon a Jedi Knight. Vader flanked the Knight, coming up behind him. With a hiss, Vader's lightsaber was on and before the Knights could react, Vader beheaded him. _

_They continued on through the corridors attacking any Knights or Masters they could find. In the back of his mind though, Vader knew some had escaped. 'Afraid of my power' he had thought, 'They know they cannot defeat me.'_

_By the time they had cleansed the Temple only one clone was left. Vader and the clone left the Temple, leaving a trail of smoke rising from the top of it, and a sense of the Dark Side lingering in their wake. So had begun the end of they Jedi._

"Anakin? Anakin?! Are you with us friend?" Obi-Wan asked looking worriedly at Skywalker. "I would like you to meet Matalek. Matalek, this is Master Anakin Skywalker. You are to be his Padawan."

A thin young boy stood before Anakin. The boys blonde hair was cut short, a small braid falling beside his face. It took Anakin a lot not to laugh. The boy reminded him so much of himself. He felt out with the Force and could feel the confusion within the boy. The Council was right. This padawan did not know how to control his emotions. The boy stood, an energy rod in his hands. He had been sparring with another boy his size, and evidently did quite well. The other boy was laying on the ground holding his arm.

"Matalek, it is a pleasure to meet you." Anakin looked around the room, seeing no place worthy of talking. "Would you like to go for a walk through the gardens?" He had phrased it more as a statement more than a question and Matalek knew it. He nodded a confirmation and place the rod down.

They walked through the temple, neither saying a word. Looking through the random windows Anakin wondered how he would do this. But it would be good practice for him when he needed to train Luke and Leia. Entering the gardens Anakin pointed to a quiet shaded spot for them to sit. He sat down cross-legged and motioned for Matalek to do the same.

They both situated themselves so that they were comfortable before they began talking. Anakin wanted to know the limits of this boy's patience, so he waited for him to speak first. Only a few minutes had passed by before Matalek broke.

"Master, what are we doing here? Shouldn't you be training me?" the boy asked.

"But you do not realize my young padawan," Anakin chuckled. He had someone to call his own padawan. "that a Master must first test his student. To see where he lies in the scheme of things. I wished to know the limits of your patience, and now I know. Lets start with a few questions. Have you had any training with controlling your emotions?"

"Some" the boy replied. Anakin noticed the boy keeping his answers short. A sign that someone was usually irritated with something.

"Do you know why I am your Master?" Anakin asked next.

"No. In fact, I have heard the stories of what you did. I do not understand why the Council would allow you back in." Matalek snapped back.

Sorrow washed over Ani's face before he could stop it. "Neither do I Matalek, neither do I. But you are right, I have committed many crimes in my life. On the other hand it is neither my place nor yours, to question the Council. The fact that I have committed such crimes is in truth, the reason I have been chosen as your Master. I will be honest with you. Some of the Council feels that you may choose the same path as Darth Vader. How does that make you feel young one?"

Matalek's face paled. This news had hit him hard. He was expecting Skywalker to deny such accusation, but to hear him admit them, and not question the Council had struck him. Then to be told that the Council worried for his own path with the Force. Anakin felt the uneasiness and quickly spoke.

"I have more experience with conquering the Dark Side that any other. That is why I am here. They feel you could fall, but have faith and confidence that you will take my teachings and learn from my mistakes. Matalek, they want you to be one with the Force, not use it as did Vader." Anakin placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder and smiled. "Much potential I see in you, young one. Lets bring it out."

They continued talking for the better half of the afternoon. Anakin continually asking questions, and after a little time using the Force to cause distractions. He was testing the boy's patience, his temper and his emotions in general. Anakin had asked about the boys father and learned that he had been killed. When Anakin asked how he was struck down.

"You killed him Master Skywalker. Or at least Darth Vader killed him. He was in one of the upper floors of the Temple when you made your raid." Matalek's eyes fell to the ground.

"I am sorry Matalek. I did not realize how badly I had hurt you. Please forgive me for my transgressions." Ani pleaded.

"Are you Darth Vader? Does he still burn within you?" Matalek asked.

"No, Vader is dead. Nothing but a memory now." Ani stated flatly.

"Then there is nothing for me to forgive you for. You are Anakin Skywalker, you did not kill my father after all."

Anakin stared at the boy a moment. This child did have some control. Control over forgiveness, which might be his best attribute. If this boy could forgive him for the terrible deed he committed against him, then there was much hope for the Jedi.

Later in the day they continued their walk. "Master, might I ask you a question?" Matalek asked.

"Anything you wish my padawan." Ani said as he looked over to the boy.

"Where have you been for the last two years?"

"I spent a year on Dagobah. Mastering my emotions. Much like we are doing for you now. Before that I was . . . grieving. I had left the Order. I didn't feel that I should be here. You know everything I did, yes?" he waited for the boy to nod. "I killed my own wife Matalek. The Dark Side is strong and pulls you in. I killed the mother of my two children. And while you ask Obi-Wan he will say she died in birth, but I know it is because I made her too weak. I grieved horribly for her. I hid from everything, thinking I would kill all who I loved. Later Obi-Wan found me and brought me back before the Council. They charged me, and sent me to Dagobah. That is all you need to know for now, the rest you will learn in time."

"Why did the Council let you become a Master? They forgave you that easily?" Malatek inquired.

"That my young padawan, I do not know. It is something that I question, and something that I plan to ask Obi-Wan soon." He turned to Matalek and smiled, "When I know the answer, you will be the first I tell. But for now it is late. We both need rest and I wish to see my children before I sleep. We shall meet in the gardens again tomorrow, same spot. Make it at dawn. Your training is far from complete."

They said their goodbyes and Anakin made his way back to his quarters. He waved his hand and the door slid open. His eyes fell to a picture of Padme. He walked up to it and smiled. Grief and love flooding through his heart. He used his calming exercises to relax. As he sat down on a couch there was a knock at the door. "Come in Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

Kenobi poked his head in, "I know its late. Just wanted to say good night. And hear about your day."

They discussed the events of each of their days over the next couple of hours. Over the course of the conversation they had moved through the children's bedrooms. Standing above Leia Obi-Wan padded Ani on the back and whispered, "So the student has finally become the teacher. Good night brother." With this he left, leaving Anakin standing above his daughter looking down on her soft sleeping, face with a giant smile on his.


	5. Training Yourself

**Training Yourself Chapter 5**

The next morning Anakin rose early. He readied himself, slipping on his Jedi Master robes and fixing his lightsaber to his belt. He made himself a cup of hot tea to wake himself up and walked out onto the patio to watch the morning sky. Ani sipped his tea thinking of how the day was going to unfold, how he would continue the training of Matalek. He was lost in thought for many moments before he realized the sun was rising, and he was late to his appointment with his padawan.

Running back through his quarters he turned on Threepio to make sure the droid would watch the twins and quickly ran to the gardens. As he approached he hurt loud grunting; as if someone was fighting. Anakin clasped his lightsaber in his mechanical hand and peered around the corner. Under the tree where he was to meet Matalek, the boy stood practicing combat moves with a stick he had smoothed.

Anakin watched for a moment and slipped his lightsaber back to his belt and walked around the corner, "That is not where our training will begin this morning, young padawan."

Matalek jumped. He hadn't realized that his Master was watching him. He had been so wrapped up with his practice that he hadn't even felt Master Skywalker creep up with the Force. "I am sorry Master. It helps me to think."

"Then my training you will be all that much more important. We need to teach you to think without the use of violence." Anakin said.

Rolling his eyes and turning away Matalek replied, "You are the Master."

Anakin's temper began to rise, but he quickly ran through an exercise to help him relax. He lifted his hand and calling out with the Force pulled the stick out of Matalek's hand. It flew through the air landing softly into Ani's. He looked at the crude device and threw it across the gardens. He turned back to Matalek and spoke softly, "When it is time for me to train you to defend yourself, you will have a lightsaber. You no longer have any needs for such things until then."

They sat down in the cool grass and relaxed. Anakin talked to Matalek about subtle topics, things he thought would keep them both calm. Over the course of the next few hours Anakin again tested Matalek. Dirt flew into his face, small pebbles dropped onto his shoulders, continuous taps from all around him. Matalek was already learning quickly. He lost his temper but only once.

"I think it is time for a break my apprentice." Anakin whispered as he stood. "Lets get something to eat then we will continue."

They walked to the mess hall, talking about each other's history. Anakin was amazed to hear about some of the extraordinary things that Matalek had gone through in his life. How his father Mata'lek, the first, had taken his only son to another nearby planet. He trained the boy to fight, to use the Force. How the boy had met Master Yoda numerous times, in fact Yoda had trained the boy mildly.

Finally, on their return trip to the gardens Matalek asked his question, "So Master, are you willing to discuss where you were for the year before Dagobah?"

Anakin stopped and looked to the ground. He knew the boy could handle the truth, but it was him, Anakin, that he worried about. Could he bear to feel those feelings again? "After my wife Padme was killed I ran. My fear for her loss only fueled the sorrow that I had been the one to kill her in the end. Because of my lust for the power to save her, I had sapped too much of her strength, causing her to die in childbirth." He sighed as he started walking again. "I left for a different planet. I didn't know where to or why. I just let the Force lead me. I still don't know what planet I landed on, but it was always dark and cold. It would rain for days. It pretty much echoed my mood and the Force was strong there. I actually think that the planet was extremely adept in the Force, the weather reflecting what I felt. But I lost my mind partially there. It was a year before I came to terms with what happened. To the fact that I had two children waiting for me back at the temple. That Darth Vader's life had ended, but Anakin, Leia and Luke Skywalker's had just begun. I returned to the Temple to stand before the Council. They sent me to Dagobah and the rest is history."

They finished walking to the gardens and sat at their perch once again. The next thing Anakin focused on was training Matalek to reach out with the Force, to feel what others were feeling and to look into their thoughts. This caused some hardship for the padawan and Anakin could feel the boys temper flare.

"You must be calm Matalek. These abilities will not just happen for you. You must discover them and build them. Even Master Yoda was not as strong as he is now when he began his training. All things will come to you in time." Anakin assured the boy.

"I just don't understand this. You have trained me on how to do this, yet I still fail!" Matalek whined.

"You are right, you do not understand. You are not failing. You are just succeeding at finding out what doesn't work. It also does not matter how much I teach you, some things you must train yourself in." he replied.

Matalek grew silent thinking about these words of wisdom that Anakin had spoken to him. If he thought about it in that way everything would be okay. He wasn't failing only succeeding at something else. He breathed deeply, concentrating on his lessons. Reaching out with the Force he could sense other people - other living things.

"Good. Now trying to discern them. Feel the difference between the tree and the rabbit that runs beneath it?"

As Anakin continued talking Matalek could feel the difference, and not only that he could see the difference within his mind. It was an entirely new experience that he had never known before. Then it was gone.

"You have done well for your first try my padawan. I believe we should cut the day short. Go home and rest, but practice your breathing exercises and try to reach out with the Force. Some time tonight I will reach out to you and see if you can notice me."

They both stood and said their goodbyes. Matalek left Anakin standing in the gardens as he hurried to his room to practice his new strengths. For a moment Anakin paced the tree. "Why was I chosen to train this child?" he spoke to himself, "He doesn't seem to have the anger and emotion problems that they speak of, nor does he appear to be as bad as I was. I must speak with Master Windu."

Ani quickly walked through the temple heading towards the hall of Masters. Reaching the door he stopped and took a deep breath, rehearsing what it was that he was going to say. In the middle of it though, Mace spoke loudly through the doorway "Master Skywalker, please enter." Ani was startled he didn't think that Windu would be waiting for him. He pushed through the door and smiled to the three Masters that sat before him.

"Hello Master Windu, Yoda and Putara. If I could ask a moment of your time, I have a couple of questions about young Matalek. His temper doesn't seem to be as horrible as mine, nor do his emotions seem to control him as deeply as you have said. Why then have you chosen me to be his Master?" Anakin asked bravely.

"Question you ask important it is. Need answer it does." Yoda said softly.

"Maybe I could answer his question if the two of you have no objections?" Master Putara quietly asked. With a nod from Windu and Yoda Putara continued, "Anakin, Matalek has been placed in your care for the reasons we have given you. But there is more of story within it. The three of us have actually had visions of the future, involving Matalek. These visions involve you as his Master and without. We feel that Matalek's training, from anyone other than yourself, would not be as beneficial. He looks up to you, and he will learn to understand you better. Anakin, if he has no one with experience like you in falling to the Dark Side and returning, realizing what it is that makes the Sith wrong, he will fall. And he will push the balance even further to that of the Dark Side. Do you understand that?"

For a few moments Anakin said nothing. He couldn't believe that the Council had had visions like this and not discussed it with him. But then again that would be his own falling, he was a Jedi Master now, and it was his duty to ask the questions. He finally nodded his head. Realizing that they were still waiting for a response he stood straighter and looked at each of them, "Yes, I understand perfectly well. Thank you for being honest with me. Please, excuse me."

"More questions you have though." Yoda spoke up. "Permission to ask more than one did you receive."

Anakin stopped a few feet from the door and let out a sigh. Yoda was right, he had asked for two questions to be answered. He turned and stepped to a seat that was directly across from them, before he could sit though Mace spoke up,

"You are a member of this Council now Anakin, take your rightful place if you wish to sit."

Quickly, without thinking Anakin moved to his designated seat and squeezed the arms. "This is actually what I wanted to ask you about. Why has the Council decided to allow me title of Master and to sit within?"

"If you remember Anakin," Mace began "you have been allowed presence here since before you fell to the will of Darth Vader. Since that time you have proven yourself of many things, one of which being that you are worthy of sitting with this Council and of _earning_ the rank of Master."

"But I do not understand, it seems as if a place was held for me because of the prophecy, I do not feel that that is wise." Anakin pleaded.

"We did not _reserve_ you a seat, Anakin. Upon the return of your trip to Dagobah we still hadn't filled the Council after the attacks of Darth Vader. Not to mention that a nameless few have fallen to the Dark Side themselves, following Palpatine to his academy to train new Sith. You proved yourself Anakin, and a seat was open. One that you deserved." Mace concluded.

"Then one last question," persisted Anakin "Do you think it wise for me to train Matalek when I still have much to learn?"

"Understand something you must," nodded Yoda "training never ends. Stop it does not, just because your Master leaves. Train yourself you must. Become your own Master. Let the Force become the Master of your Master. Now go Skywalker. Meditate you should. Tomorrow a meeting we have, Sith to discuss."

With a nod Anakin stood and bowed. He left the chambers and made his way back to his room, he had a lot to think about before he could even attempt to sleep tonight. "Yoda is right," he thought "I must let the Force be my Master."


	6. The Plan Is Made

That evening, Anakin did exactly what he had promised to Matalek; and he was pleasantly surprised. When he first reached out, he could tell that Matalek was sleeping, but the moment he tried to touch his mind, the boy awoke and pushed back. A defense mechanism that the boy must have been working on. Anakin pushed again, and again, trying to break through the barrier, finally succeeding. Just as quickly, he pulled back and went to sleep.

"The boy learns quickly, even training himself. I hope Luke and Leia are this quick to learn."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ani performed his morning rituals. Woke, showered, worked out, drank his tea and watched the sun rise. Today was a very important day for the council. They were to discuss their plans to handle Palpatine, no, he was no longer Palpatine. He was Lord Sidious. He was no longer worthy of a name other than that.

The doors pushed open as Ani walked into the council hall. He nodded and made small talk with a few of the other Masters and finally took his place. Like usual, Yoda called the meeting to attention:

"Begin we shall. We are to discuss Lord Sidious and his Sith Academy today. Master Putara will tell you what you need to know, before we ask ideas."

"Thank you, Master Yoda" Putara began. "Many of you have already heard, but I shall repeat for those of you that have not. Since his failure in the senate, Palpatine has publicly made himself known as Lord Sidious. You all know how powerful he is, almost killing Master Windu. What some of you don't know is that he created an academy. An academy for Sith. We have lost a few of our own masters to this academy." he waved his hands at the empty seats. "Now, what many of you, rather most of you, don't know is that Sidious and his academy have placed themselves on a very Force conscious planet. It reflects, not only on it's surface, but hugely through the Force itself, what those on it feel.

"Now, we know that the Sith feel great hatred, and greed, and lust for power. This is greatly influencing the Force. One of many reasons we have not allowed full training of padawans to commence again. We feel that the negativity caused by the academy will influence them too drastically.

"We are open to discussion. Questions, concerns ideas. But we have chosen a group of Masters that we feel will best provide a way to spy on the Sith. We shall announce them at the end of this meeting." Putara finished.

Ani leaned over to Obi-Wan and whispered, "You knew all of this, brother? And you didn't tell me? I can understand reluctance, but I should have been told."

"Ani, you know how things are handled. I was not allowed, nor was it necessary for me to tell you. Not only that," he smiled. "but you didn't ask."

Many of the Masters began talking all at once. Questions were asked, answers were given. In the end, the list was given.

Putara stood "The Masters that will travel are as follows. Windu, Skywalker, Kenobi, myself and Slitor. These masters need to stay after, and discuss more with us."

The meeting adjourned and the six masters, couting Yoda stayed behind. Yoda stood and walked to the middle of the room before speaking "There is more. You will all be taking your Padawans. I know they are young, but they will be needed. No questions. Rest you must, tell your padawan you should. Goodbye."

With this, they left, Ani and Obi with looks of complete shock on their faces.


	7. More Training, We Need

They were told that it would be a few weeks before they left. This would give them a chance to continue their training with their padawans, as well as to better sync themselves with the children. Anakin and Obi-Wan decided that they would merge their training of the padawans. By bringing them together, it might benefit them all. Obi-Wan's padawan was name Jenile, a very attractive human girl. She was sweet, slow to anger, but also slow to action. Something that might get her killed if she did not learn when to take action. Matalek was quick to anger, and quick to action. The two Masters hoped that combining them would help to mold their differences together, making them both stronger.

"Jenile, I need you to use the Force for defense. If for no other reason that because you don't like to attack. But this is your only warning, you I will /I be attacked." Kenobi said sternly. He needed her to understand that inaction was worse than over-action, at least sometimes.

"And you Matalek," Anakin began "need to attack her, with the Force. Do not try to kill her, merely to put her to the ground. You both have very good attributes. Matalek knows when to strike –"

"- And Jenile can control herself." Obi-wan finished.

Without another word, both Masters pushed the feelings to begin within their padawan's minds. Matalek was, as usual, first to move. But he was also very good at finding weaknesses. Jenile had placed a Force shield around her, hoping to stop Matalek from getting to her, but Matalek noticed the break. She had nothing protecting her from beneath. He shot dirt into her shield, blinding her. Distracting her, causing the shield to drop. He instantly pushed forward, bringing up the stun-stick that they were given swinging it down to hit her. With a scream, she fell to the ground.

But something clicked; the Masters could notice it instantly. Matalek noticed a split second too late. Jenile pushed, hard, with the Force, sending Matalek flying through the air into a wall. A smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. This exercise of theirs was actually working…well, for Jenile anyways.

Matalek jumped to his feet, sending wave after wave across the gardens towards Jenile. Her defenses were helping her, but were quickly failing as Matalek's anger grew. He was mad; he was using the Force for evil. Realizing that Matalek was not going to stop, Anakin stepped forward placing a barrier between Jenile and the irate padawan.

Ani used the Force, reaching out and restraining Matalek. The boy folded to the ground, unable to move his limbs. Ani followed by placing a barrier all around Matalek, stopping him from being able to even attack with the force. The boy screamed, and Ani frowned.

"Obi-Wan, we must stop for the day. I don't think that Matalek has learned enough from me to be able to learn patience, or to control his I temper /I from Jenile.

"Jenile, I am sorry. It will not happen again." Anakin stated flatly.

Kenobi helped the girl to her feet, and they departed, back to another area to train.

"You have humiliated yourself, Matalek." Anakin began. "Not only have you refused to control your temper, but I had not-"

"Shut UP!" Matalek interrupted.

"-if I had not stopped you, you most likely would have caused great harm to Jenile. All she did was what you were both told to do." Ani continued. "If you wish to be angry at someone, be angry with yourself. She succeeded at what she was brought here to do. You failed horribly." Anakin stopped speaking for a moment. He was acting like Palpatine. He was losing control. It wasn't Matalek's fault; Anakin had failed. He was to teach the boy to control his anger. That is why he was chosen for this task. He still needed to control himself if he was losing it this easily. He released Matalek from his Force bonds.

"I am sorry, Matalek. You have not failed, I have. We have much to teach each other, with little time to learn. There is a reason we were bringing the two of you together. In a few weeks time, you and I will be joining another group of Masters and padawans. Joining them on a mission to infiltrate the Sith Academy. It is very dangerous, and the Dark Side is very convincing. It has lured the best of us, which is why we must learn to control ourselves."

Matalek's face paled once again, like it had the first day he met his Master. "You mean, we are going to where Lord Sidious is? WHY WOULD WE DO THAT? Why would the Council think to send children – padawans – into this?"

"Because, the Council knows that the group of padawans, yes there are more than just you an Jenile, is the future of the Council. One day you will all sit where we are…or you will sit with the Sith. We do not wish the latter. We feel that if you are subject to what they do, it will help push you further in your teaching for good."

"But is we are as inept as you all say, wont this experience with the Dark Side corrupt us?"

"I worry about that too. That is why Obi-Wan and I are trying to train you and Jenile together. You both know much about different things; things that you could both benefit from knowing and learning from each other. In a few weeks we will leave, in a few weeks you need to have mastered yourself."


	8. Patience of a Child

-1Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in Luke's bedroom, watching the twins play with their toys.

"I just don't know what to do Master. No matter what I try, he still cannot master his anger and control it. I know I was hard headed too, but I don't even know where to begin." Anakin sighed.

"I know how you feel. It was only a few years ago that Qui-Gon and I had the same thoughts about you. But that is why you have been chosen, Ani. Him and I both failed in teaching Vader to control himself, but you succeeded. You taught Vader to control his emotions and anger, thus defeating him."

But you are wrong, I didn't do it, Padme did. Her memory taught me patience."

"Ani - how did you begin? Where did you start when you were trying to master yourself?"

"I thought about Luke and Leia. How they needed me. How they would be patient in waiting for me to return."

"Then there is where you start with Matalek. Teach him the patience of a child. Look to Luke and Leia. They are playing with their building blocks. At two years old, they have begun to master themselves. You can feel the irritation coming from Luke, I know you can. But he doesn't act upon it. He pushes it away and continues. He knows that he will learn to build with these blocks, that it is only a matter of time. Teach that principal to Matalek. Use _your_ life to do it, I think that is the best way."

Anakin sat there for a few more minutes, thinking about these words from his best friend. Obi-Wan was right, he always was. Maybe this would be a good way to show Matalek…

"Obi-Wan, would you watch them for a few minutes? I want to get Matalek and bring him here. I want to show him something."

"No, I won't. You need to teach him more than just patience friend. Bring him here with the Force. I have to talk with Master Putara, anyways. Take care brother." And Obi-Wan Kenobi left the apartment.

Anakin relaxed himself and reached out with the Force. There were many people about the grounds making it hard to find Matalek, but it still took only a moment. The boy stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the voice of his master within his head: "_Matalek, come to my apartment. Our training must continue, and I have something you must see. Hurry."_

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Again, Matalek heard the voice in his mind _"Use the Force to open the door. Walk down the hallway and take the third room on the left."_ Matalek did as he was instructed. He noticed the cleanliness for the apartment, the lack of any material things. Just like what he had heard about the Jedi. He looked through the doorways as he passed the other two rooms. The first was what appeared to be a girl's room, had to of been Leia's. The other one caught Matalek's eye and he stopped for a second to look. The room was completely devoid of any personal items, except three pictures. The first was of the twins, laughing and with bright smiles on their faces. The second was a picture of Anakin looking much younger, but Matalek knew that the Master wasn't that old yet, and of a woman he couldn't see clearly. The two were kissing, probably his wife. The third picture drew Matalek into the room. He hadn't even realized he had done it, but he had picked up the picture and was staring at it. It was of a beautiful woman, long brown hair, piercingly gorgeous eyes, fair skin and a pearly white smile.

"Padme." Anakin whispered, causing Matalek to jump. "She was my wife, before there was Vader." Anakin took the picture in his hands and looked at it for a few moments before looking back to Matalek. A single tear slid down his cheek as he used the Force to place the picture back on the dresser.

"That is not the training I had in store for you today, my child." Anakin said with a smile. He wiped the tear from his face, turned and walked out the door. Matalek chased behind him, following him into Luke's room.

The walls were painted a soft blue, white was mixed in to give the illusion of clouds. The twins sat on the floor with a pile of building blocks in front of them. Ani sat down on the bed and motioned for Matalek to sit on the other side of the room. Doing as instructed, Matalek sat cross-legged on the floor. After a what seemed like hours, he finally began speaking: "Master, why are -"

Anakin quickly interrupted him, speaking with the Force _"Stop. If you wish to speak to me, you must do it like this. It is the easiest way for the twins to talk, and I think you could use the practice."_

Matalek sat silently for around another half hour before a small voice filtered into Anakin's mind, _"Why are we doing this? It seems pointless to be sitting here when I need training. You said you needed to show me something and continue our training."_

"_I am continuing your training, and I do have something to show you. Look at my children. Feel them through the Force. There, do you feel Luke's emotions? He is upset, angry that he cannot make what Leia is making. But do you also feel him pushing it aside? Do you feel his patience? Do you feel what he is thinking? Focus on him, and answer these questions, then we will continue."_

More time passed as Matalek focused on Luke, trying to understand the small child. It was incredibly difficult. Even though Luke was only two, there were many emotions and fluctuations in the Force coming from the child. Matalek was amazed partially with the fact that Luke was so much more dynamic that the rabbit or the tree, partially because he had never thought about it. There had to be a difference. He was so deep in thought that when he heard the voice he jumped.

"_What?"_

"_Who are you? You aren't Master Skywalker!" _Matalek replied.

"_No, dat daddy." _the voice giggled.

Matalek looked down and saw that Luke was looking right at him, a smile on his face. _"You…you can talk too?"_

"_Not as good as yew and daddy. But wut yew want?"_

"_Why are you so patient little one?"_

"_Patient?"_

"_Yes, why do you not get angry when you can't keep up with Leia?"_

"_Oh. Dat easy. I not get mad cause she faster, I learn from her takes. She mess up, and I know not to do dat. I know that even do she quick, I will be right. When we done playing, we will both had same ting, mine just took longer."_

Matalek's face covered with disbelief. It finally made sense. He knew why Master Skywalker had brought him here.

"Master Skywalker," Matalek began "He is calm because he knows he will succeed, it just requires time."

"Haha! Good padawan, you have learned. Now put it to use. I will push your temper more than ever now. But you must be patient. We have but a week left, and much more to learn. Don't disappoint us, Matalek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training continued over the next week. The Jedi that were preparing to leave never saw each other, not even Kenobi and Skywalker. They were too busy making sure that their padawans were completely trained before they left.

Early in the morning of their departure, Anakin kissed both of his children goodbye. He would miss them, and he wasn't sure if he would return.

He met Matalek at the front door, the boy had matured quite a bit in the last week. Ani hadn't even been able to upset the boy. Many obstacles blocked the boy's path but he kept that calm demeanor. It was enough for Obi-Wan to ask what happened.

"Matalek, what has Master Skywalker taught you?"

"He showed me the patience of a child." was all he said as they entered the Council Hall.

Matalek had never been in it before and his eyes revealed it. He was joined by four other padawans, all standing in the center of the room. Their Masters sat in their appointed chairs, Yoda as well, staring them down. Yoda finally spoke: "Needed you are. Your Masters have told you why you are here. Leave now you must. Tell you something did I. May the Force be with you!"

The group finally left the Hall, and headed for the shipyard. They boarded the ship and left the planet behind, quickly escaping orbit. Each Master walked to their respective padawan and handed them a box. Upon opening it, the padawans were amazed to see that they had each received lightsaber.


End file.
